


thats gay my dude

by depressedtrashcant



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Self-Harm, big ol warning for that, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: ooc with a sprinkle of angst and a side of bad writingbut at least i use paragraphs





	thats gay my dude

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and I'm sorry, also there's self-harm, not the act but still

Thalia was scared, more specifically, she was scared for Reyna. She was scared for Reyna because she saw Reyna with blood on her shirt, not near any battles, she didn't know for sure that it was blood, but she had a hunch, and as a demigod, you learn to trust your hunches. She also wasn't sure that Reyna was cutting herself but again, she had a hunch.

Reyna was scared, scared because Thalia was bursting into her room. While she was cutting her arms. Reyna was trying to hide her arms under her covers, not the smartest idea, she knows. She had limited options, okay? She was broken from her thoughts by Thalia speaking.

“Hey Reyna, whatcha hiding?”

“Nothing?” It was a dumb excuse, she knew Thalia knew it, everyone knew it was dumb.

Putting on her ‘praetor face’ Reyna cleared her throat and asked.

“Anyways, what did you need?”

“Reyna” Thalia took a deep breath, “have you been hurting yourself?”

‘Please tell the truth please tell the truth’ was all that was running through Thalia’s head.

Reyna just started crying, she didn't know why, maybe it was because she was being confronted, maybe because she was just over emotional.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Thalia said, walking over.

Thalia sat on the edge of Reyna’s bed, moving to take the covers off her arms.

“Can I take this off?” she asked.

Reyna closed her eyes and gave a small nod

Thalia took in a sharp breath. The cuts seemed shallow enough that they wouldn't scar, or at least they would be difficult scars to spot, they still had little drops of blood.

“Did you cut anywhere else?”

Thalia hoped Reyna would tell the truth, even if it was a yes. Although she would prefer its a no.

“No”

“Okay, that's good.” Thalia ran her hand through her hair. “Do you have any nectar or ambrosia?”

“I don't think so, sorry”

“It's fine, I'm gonna find some antibiotic and some bandages.”

Thalia walked into the bathroom and spotted a first aid kit, after making sure it had everything she walked back out to Reyna’s room.

“Can you put your arms out?”

Reyna held her arms out straight, in front of her.

Thalia put a little antibiotic on the cuts and started putting the bandages on Reyna’s arms.

“You know you have to tell someone, right?”

“What?” Reyna screeched, her head shooting up. “We can’t do that.”

“How about we talk about it later.”

“My answer is still gonna be no, but fine.”

Once Thalia finished putting on her bandages Reyna got tired and started falling asleep but as Thalia got up Reyna reached out a hand

“Stay, please.”

“Okay?” Thalia said, her face heating up a bit.

Slowly, Thalia got under the covers and fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Thalia heard when she started waking up was laughter, although as soon as she started shifting it stopped. Groaning, Thalia looks around and after not spotting anyone she snuggled closer to Reyna and started falling asleep again.

“Oh my god.” someone whispered

This time, Thalia did spot the culprit, or rather culprits. In front of her was an iris message from Percy and Annabeth.

“What?”  
“You and Reyna?” asked Percy, very smugly.

Thalia felt her face heating up and started getting up, that is, until Reyna grabbed her shirt and asked her to stay.

“Not a word,” Thalia said to Percy and Annabeth, both of which seemed to be laughing very hard.

“Not a word,” Repeated Annabeth, in between breaths.

Thalia got back into bed with Reyna, glaring at Percy and Annabeth

They got the message and ended the iris message.

Thalia woke Reyna up.

“Can I ask you a question?” Thalia asked, after mentally preparing herself for a moment.

“Yeah,”

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” She asked quickly, preparing for a no.

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“As long as I get to do this” Reyna said, snuggling into her side.

“Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering Reyna gave her a quick kiss

**Author's Note:**

> you can see that I don't know how to end things also, thanks for reading lmao


End file.
